leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 August 2013
03:14 hot nekkid gamer grills 03:14 Well played! 03:15 brb later 03:15 about 1 PM 03:15 bai 03:15 or 03:15 2hrs from now 03:27 all of my wut 03:27 yi double quadra kills and wins us the game by himself 03:27 I think he's an insta ban in gold level now 03:37 hi teh 03:39 teh, mtg 03:41 k 03:45 coming 03:48 game created 03:50 TEH 03:50 game created since forever 03:52 am slow 04:04 Hi 04:04 Sh 04:04 im new to league of legends 04:05 i mean 04:05 this website 04:05 hehe 04:05 .-. Alright? 04:05 Do you need help finding anything? 04:05 so what are we suppose to do here 04:05 lool 04:05 Well, this is the chat. 04:05 It's just a database of info (not the chat). 04:05 I need to take a shit. 04:05 //away 04:05 Hai~ 04:06 Hi .-. 04:07 Ahri, you live in Virginia, what Kanji is this though? 州 04:09 here you learn how to get good NSCHero 04:09 I just used Google Translate, so I do not know. :3 04:09 so u guys just afk here? 04:09 -_-''' 04:09 hah 04:09 We're mainly afk, yes. 04:10 It means state (which was implied), I was just wondering if it was the correct kanji eg. state of matter 04:11 Oh, okay. 04:11 So, do you mean to say High School or College student? 04:13 College student. 04:13 Kk, right kanji 04:19 aw 04:19 she left 04:21 if she comes back 04:21 tell her I say good night 04:21 bye bye 04:23 Vandal: 190.51.50.183 Page : Sivir 04:24 teh 04:24 you're needed here and I think my octgn crashed 04:24 That's a win in my book :3 04:25 04:26 Psyk 04:26 The YGO ban list 04:26 idk what to do anymore 04:28 learn mtg 04:28 Considering it. 04:30 I srsly dont' know what meta will be 04:34 I hate you, teh 04:34 my hand was perfect 04:34 PERFECT 04:34 you just HAD to concede 04:41 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1999-06-23/ 04:42 haiii 04:44 hi 04:46 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1999-07-11/ 04:49 http://i.imgur.com/MegVMHP.jpg 04:50 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1999-07-22/ 04:51 ahri. that 1 is hawt 04:54 https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/548273_1398709287016065_1119835_n.jpg 04:54 What the.. 04:58 Freediom Prevailed?!?! 04:58 Freedom* 04:59 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1999-07-25/ 05:08 hm 05:08 hello 05:10 Sh 05:11 hi 05:11 back from the land of doto 05:11 I hope your hopes were thwarted 05:12 I supported a bunch of suicidal idiots today 05:12 i just played windrunner and i think i was LoH during that game 05:12 thankfully we held the enemy team off long enough that our AFK farm lifestealer got 6-slotted and didn't have an excuse to farm anymore 05:12 LoH ? 05:12 light of heaven 05:12 he played for na'vi 05:12 but then he joined empire 05:13 i also played offlane undying 05:13 EZ game EZ lyfe 05:14 I was hard lane solo VS that game 05:14 enemy was too dumb to manage to kill me 05:14 razor would whack creeps all day and get hit when his WD pulled creeps because he never walked back 05:15 Witch Doctor not Wind Runner 05:15 http://puu.sh/43KGT.jpg 05:15 lel 05:15 rAt doto 05:15 context? 05:16 anyways offlane way to EZ 4 me 05:16 too 05:16 he just got mad over a normal low level game 05:16 literally flamed the whole game 05:16 should have sent it 05:16 but he messaged you 05:16 meaning that he added you as a friend! 05:16 to the summoner's code 05:16 nah its post game chat 05:16 oh 05:16 ...people stick around for that? 05:17 http://puu.sh/43KKo.jpg 05:17 send that pic 05:17 to the summoner's code 05:17 or I will 05:17 d-do it 05:18 Enemy Zed: Man up rumble 05:18 Me (Rumble) : I'm a yordle 05:18 i have encountered my first furion 05:19 (Akali) : Yordle up, Rumble. 05:19 Vandal: 50.168.5.135 Page : Tibbers 05:19 LINK 05:19 RAAAAH 05:19 Tibbers 05:19 NOT YOU 05:20 THE DRAGON GUY THAT MADE ME WRITE IN ALL CAPS 05:20 LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE 05:20 it'd be so much easier if he linked to the vandal's page 05:20 userpage* 05:20 y u heff 2 be med 05:21 User talk:IONDragonX 05:21 tell him 05:21 I lazy 05:21 I want to 05:21 catch him red-handed 05:21 also 05:21 hard to do when he literally drops in, then leaves 30s later 05:21 only one week for homophobic slurs ? 05:21 without waiting for any responses 05:22 I don't bend in the face of difficuly 05:22 ty* 05:22 only in the face of stuff that might hurt me 05:23 because, well, pain hurts. 05:25 hn 05:25 hm 05:25 Hai~ 05:25 hi... 05:26 What's wrong? D: 05:27 ahri, rule #1 of iak : there is ALWAYS something wrong. It's careless to ask why. 05:27 Just pretend you care and he will like you. 05:28 I need to know.. What's wrong? <:( 05:29 I know you are seeing this. Please, do tell me in a private message. 05:37 We are all silent at this wiki chat =( I feel so lonely 05:38 =/ 03:31 well, we dont had a jungler 03:31 so, the jungle was pretty free 03:31 get rid of the hat 03:31 and get an athenes 03:31 okidoki 03:31 one chalice solves all your mana problems 03:31 and once you have athene, your E cd would be more managable 03:32 don't forget your ulti does physical damage 03:32 hmmmm 03:32 so get a last whisper 03:32 hi teh 03:32 it's a bot 03:32 you don't have to say hi to computer bots 03:32 Domo arigato 03:32 Mister Roboto 03:32 Hi, bot. 03:32 ろぼっとｗｗ 03:32 ahn? o.o 03:33 Mineko is now Japanese. 03:33 あらら 03:33 another bot? 03:33 that's the actual account 03:33 say hi to the real teh 03:33 Hi Teh 03:33 hi the real teh o.o 03:33 hello babe 03:34 Ohai, Mono :D 03:34 oh, another bot 03:34 hi orianna bot 03:34 hello bryght :3 03:34 oh wait why did I say hi to a bot 03:34 what a hippo I am 03:34 man can you imagine sekibanki adc with a head gimmick 03:34 hippo 03:34 hmmm, buy jayce..buy ahri....buy viktor...buy hecarim and arcade hecarim....buy janna and forecast janna....to many options 03:34 I just haven't decided what I look like. Orianna is just a placeholder/prototype. 03:34 hmm, funnily enough 03:35 I'm thinking adc sekibanki too 03:35 and I already have a draft kit for her 03:35 but ddc characters would be like, the last few touhou champs 03:35 bruiser kagerou~ 03:35 nou 03:35 jungler kagerou 03:35 kagerou: 03:35 o3o 03:35 shyvana? 03:35 or that 03:35 mage benben 03:36 mage yatsuhashi 03:36 support bruiser shinmyoumaru 03:36 support wakasagihime 03:36 tank raiko 03:36 wat? 03:36 o.o 03:36 that's my first draft 03:36 seija tho 03:36 litwick, do you touhou? 03:36 touhou? 03:36 seija would be a caster support 03:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DwN8eqUArQ have touhou music 03:36 constant fears 03:37 seija : let me flip the map for you 03:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjMrXwef9tA 03:37 here have my teme 03:37 theme* 03:37 seija : oh wait you went towards our direction, lol 03:37 seija : next time, click once 03:38 listening to the song? 03:38 no, and you 03:38 I am 03:38 so shame on you >: / 03:38 :3 03:38 * Litwick28 used taunt, it was very very effective 03:39 * Mineko Charat Lucky wonders how does litwick know about that function, as it wasn't mentioned anywhere 03:40 how did you even know you can /me? =3= 03:40 are you a sock? 03:40 prob 03:40 tehe, this isnt the only chat i frequent 03:40 "frequent" 03:40 ah, that explains it 03:40 I've only seen you here once. 03:40 ME 2 03:40 well, i live in cardfight vanguard wikia chat 03:41 rarely i enter in this wikia and see somenome in the caht 03:41 chat* 03:41 perhaps you know this song, litwick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_lYJpMqsiQ 03:41 Can I see your house? what is your adress? 03:41 quite famous even for those that don't know touhou 03:41 never heared this one 03:42 kinda cool 03:42 yes I know dat even though I dont know shit about touhou. 03:42 Mineko, they probably read patch notes (I don't even know where they store wiki patch notes) 03:42 song name: "u.n. owen was her?" 03:42 teach me mineker what is touhou? 03:42 no 03:42 i am not talking about un owen was her 03:42 touhou is a series of shmups 03:42 im done with this track ;-; 03:43 overrated to most touhou fans, I know 03:43 wikia does some documentation on community central, bry 03:43 personally, I prefer centennial festival 03:43 somenome noticed pokemon refference in janna forcast skin? :3 03:43 no, I didn't 03:43 centennial festival is so much better 03:43 speaking of pokemon 03:43 Teh, where do they do their main source control :/ 03:43 pocket monsters: the origin trailer 03:43 "Janna Windforce to the Skys!!" is a refference to team rocket 03:43 ppfffft 03:43 like they would ever tell us that 03:43 I doubt it is, litwick 03:44 Janna Windforce's blasting off again! would be an actual reference 03:44 And they think they can improve things alone? Cowards. 03:44 wait a minute 03:44 need to translate "doubt" 03:44 oh 03:44 doubt 03:44 doubt means, "I don't think so" 03:44 o3o now i know 03:45 i dont made any english school 03:45 so, my english is sooo bad *3* 03:45 kfine 03:46 speaking of janna 03:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLbZSIEMXuc 03:46 mono 03:46 I tend to sing this song "jananana, jananana na nana" 03:46 for a long time 03:47 --' 03:47 what I mean is, for the whole song, I just go "janananana" 03:47 I'm not the only one :') 03:47 jannalover, lvl over 90000 03:47 janna lover? 03:47 are you kiddin me? 03:47 u hate her? 03:47 < look at what avatar I'm using 03:47 i realy dont know what is this gurl 03:48 its sooo small here 03:48 check my profile 03:48 i can only see a blue thing 03:48 for a larger picture 03:48 user:Mineko Charat Lucky 03:48 should be really obvious 03:48 zelda? 03:48 o.o 03:48 look at her hair 03:49 what do you see? 03:49 and zelda isn't even blue, dumdum 03:49 owo 03:49 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1376737194/common/avatars/7/75/5791947.png :P 03:49 anivia 03:49 ye. ur rite. is zelda 03:49 =w= aye anivia 03:49 Blue Zelda. 03:49 http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/4/44/MCLucky_X_-_My_Waifu_Anivia.png 03:49 but the girl looks like zelda o3o 03:50 wait, how is she look like zelda at all 03:50 err, fail grammar 03:50 Mineko. You should have just written "My Waifu". All the other cards don't list the champ name. 03:50 because I'm stressing that anivia's maiwaifu? D: 03:50 or "The Waifu" :P 03:50 hmm, point noted 03:50 I'll update it when I'm free 03:51 how is she look like zelda 03:51 Also, why must tuhu music be so good :? 03:51 Teh, you're logging this aren't you. how is she look like zelda ? 03:51 hmm? 03:52 What you want 03:52 because its tuhu 03:52 tuhu music is always good <3 03:52 You're logging chat, aren't you? 03:52 oh noes 03:52 stalker teh 03:52 :V 03:52 he'll be monitoring my occasional mineker moments 03:53 My computer will eventually be filled with tuhu muzak. :/ 03:53 hai 03:53 I feel ya, mineko 03:53 see ya crazy dudes 03:53 bye lit 03:53 Yes. 03:53 I can't write stuff like "molest the bird" anymore 03:53 impossible to talk about female genitalia when he's here 03:53 ... 03:53 wat 03:53 because he's not smart enough to stomach it 03:54 omnomnom 03:54 /hurk 03:54 who doesn't like fried c-word 03:54 apart from teh 03:54 reverse ideology <3 03:54 I like fried chicken..? 03:54 I like fried corn 03:55 muricans like fried chocolate 03:55 stop pretending to be innocent 03:55 it's not catching 03:55 Fried chocolate, really now.. 03:55 the litwick left 03:55 too bad 03:56 need a good raiko av for chat 03:56 what are the dimensions for wiki avs? 03:56 size 03:56 w/e 03:56 150 03:56 dimension is correct term. 03:56 2500x1600 03:56 ty babe 03:56 15x15 03:57 Bad Micha. 150x150 03:57 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-02-11/ 03:57 psyk no 03:58 Inferior bot. 03:58 hello iak 03:58 how was the plank 03:59 5/8/8 03:59 was funny 03:59 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-02-16/ 04:00 >:( But my bot doesn't have a dedicated server to dedicate itself to. It needs a soul~ 04:00 did you get all the gold related masteries too? 04:00 back 04:01 okaeri. 04:01 yeah 04:01 smite gold, the on-hit gold, bonus gold start and the gold per 5 04:01 we lost though 04:01 http://www.engrish.com/wp-content/uploads//2013/02/welcome-to-come-again.jpg 04:01 sad 04:01 yes 04:01 how farmed are you? 04:01 quite 04:01 with bonus 3 gp5 items 04:01 but Maokai got counter jungled hard 04:01 so I got camped right after 04:01 one question: how much nerfed jayce is? 04:02 not much 04:02 he's still strong on good hands 04:02 he will be nerfed? 04:02 no 04:02 buffed? 04:02 neither 04:03 also litwick, 04:03 if you're buying a champion just because he's op 04:03 tweak? (i even know what tweak means, but it semms like half-nerf half-buff) 04:03 best not to buy that champion at all 04:03 no 04:03 im not 04:03 still no 04:03 changes are applied when necessary 04:03 but my friend said its not too good to buy nerfed champs 04:03 kha'zix is nerfed 04:03 yet many people still play him 04:04 i like a champion for his playstyle 04:04 same goes for lee sin 04:04 now that touhou 14 is out 04:04 wer dafudge is mai 2hu 15 04:04 stop using "nerfed" as a continuous state 04:04 like, leblanc, but she sounds too weak '3' 04:04 it's an action, not a process 04:04 leblanc is soo hard 04:04 soo troll, so cutie o3o 04:05 if we're lucky 04:05 we'll see a 15 demo this december 04:05 ? 04:05 04:05 why do you keep question marking 04:05 wait seriously 04:05 it's obviously touhou 04:05 because that would be great 04:07 felzichi D: 04:09 i think i scared everyone away with raiko 04:09 pft 04:09 orly 04:09 raiko the modern thunder drum god 04:09 with a white tuxedo 04:09 and yamaha drums 04:09 =w=d 04:10 seriously who finds those name 04:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poTg46ccsIU 04:10 rather percussion heavy 04:10 ? pssyk 04:10 is it a team of drunken wereclowns during a full moon ? 04:10 it has a lot of drums 04:11 wereclowns? 04:11 i'm scared 04:11 hi veh 04:11 what are you talking about, psyk? 04:11 touhou titles 04:12 well, the game is made by a drunkard 04:12 no kidding 04:12 the pedophile drunk emperor of the east 04:12 I give it 3 years before it provides a character named "the whole new paradigm of the enhanced quality" 04:13 but in all honesty 04:13 zun's song names tend to have the japanese on the front, and the english after 04:13 so the translation is well, like this 04:15 =3= 04:15 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-04-03/ 04:16 why ~ though 04:17 so it has come to this 04:17 after much consideration i will have to replace my Hotkey MMO slot 04:17 NO 04:17 WHY 04:17 WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS 04:17 WHY 04:17 I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN 04:17 WHYYYYY 04:17 how could this happen to you 04:18 you've made your mistakes 04:18 why, veh, why 04:18 ur brekin my <3 04:18 because only three guys i personally know plays rift 04:18 and everyone is anticipating RO 2 04:18 i have to play a game i hate for the sake of unit cohesion 04:19 that seems 04:19 pretty stupid 04:19 it is 04:19 but again, it's for the sake of unit cohesion 04:19 that's exactly what I meant 04:20 stupid 04:20 what, sake of unit cohesion? 04:21 that's what the S in "stupid" stands for 04:21 Hallo 04:22 hey 04:22 either way, i still have to learn how to play a support caster in RO 2 04:22 not a hard task, considering that's pretty much all i play in other titles 04:22 "Johnson opened fire through the cabin door. So what did those polite Canadian Mounties do? Probably they sent him a thank you card for the free bullets, right?" 04:23 Oh Cracked... 04:23 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-04-17/ 04:23 Have drums: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTVtHgeQVd0 04:24 @V3h, did Sorceror get nerfed again 04:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLLjibR_c4Q have more not-drums 04:30 ehh 04:30 no idea 04:30 i'm planning to play the Local version 04:30 Because iirc, that's your support caster class 04:31 well hybrid healer/dps 04:31 When I stopped playing, Sorc was nerfed because it was too good at being a hybrid class 04:31 if it is, then i'm rolling a Rogue 04:33 Monk is crazy good when I stopped. And then I heard talk about AGI gear was supposed to be added for monks, which would've made them even better 04:34 we'll see 04:34 pity the beastmaster is the one that gets the spear 04:35 they're morphed half of the time, you don't get to see the bloody spear 04:35 Yeah, a lot of BMs I talked to were disappointed with that 04:35 also bears 04:36 really, just bears? 04:36 the tiger form doesn't do jack 04:36 idk, but I hear crazy stories of BMs soloing endgame content with massive regen and tank stats 04:37 yea but bears? 04:37 we've seen bears in every other game ffs 04:37 at least they aren't pandas 04:37 hell, i think i'll like it more if they do morph into pandas 04:38 pandarians 04:38 why are there no kangaroo morphs? 04:38 underrated 04:38 that's like saying Worgens morph into Dire Wolves 04:39 which would be cool 04:40 the only MMOs that doesn't have a bear morph that i've played is Grand Fantasia and DC Universe 04:40 the ones i can remember anyway 04:45 14/2/4 Top Tiger Udyr 04:45 guys 04:45 who is a good champ for kills/fun 04:45 Yi 04:46 now go and fix your avatar 04:46 ive got aatrox but coz my lvl is bad no1 plays 1-1-2 jungle 04:46 I just beat Aatrox in lane last game 04:46 :D 04:46 I do that with Udyr 04:46 its all al push top then all push bot 04:46 level 1 tiger stance proc did 3/5 of his HP 04:46 >:3 04:46 and its fukin annoying 04:46 Although I rush TBC 04:47 is aatrox surposed to solo or what? 04:48 I don't get Black Cleaver on Udyr 04:48 coz im getting mad tbh 04:48 I prefer Tri-Force, Visage and Heart 04:48 coz no1 has any fakin skill at my lvl 04:48 http://www.interrobangstudios.com/potluck/index.php?comic_id=10 04:49 I don't get cleaver on udyr either 04:49 he deals more magic damage anyway 04:49 Only Phoenix is magic 04:49 doesn't tiger deal magic too? 04:49 no 04:49 reworked 04:49 remember? 04:50 oh hey 04:50 stabby uploaded a video 04:50 Lions watches stabby too? o: 04:51 hmm, too bad china stopped dubbing for champion voices 04:51 I like competitive tf2 04:51 ah 04:51 so that's why you watch STAR 04:51 I thought you watch him for random crap 04:51 so I thought you'd watch Jerma as well 04:51 Actually, STAR made me interested in competitive tf2 04:52 ah 04:52 who else do you watch 04:52 I used to watch him for stupid videos, and because icytoonie stopped doing tf2 commentaries 04:53 ah 04:54 I also watch fatmop (shoutcaster) and notvolg, a guy who makes ninjaneer videos 04:55 tf2worms and evd hardly upload nowadays 04:56 don't think I've heard of volg, might search him up 04:57 http://www.youtube.com/user/notvolg/videos 04:58 danke 05:04 oh, hang on a bloody minute 05:04 Janna/Background#Quotes 05:05 listen to any of her movement attack quotes 05:05 then listen to the joke and taunt 05:05 then listen to the 2nd taunt 05:06 ? 05:06 noticed something odd? 05:06 OMG, her page is blah on my screen 05:07 hear properly 05:07 Also, 2nd taunt? 05:07 movement and attack quotes are inconsitent to the joke and taunt quotes 05:07 notice the lack of voice overlay on joke and taunt? 05:08 she has a overlay similar to Sona's mind-speak on normal quotes 05:08 I assume it's because taunts/jokes are spoken in person 05:08 (Sona) Joke? What do you mean? 05:09 you're doing it wrong bryght 05:09 (Sona) - Flails her hands, apparently trying to message that she has no idea on jokes 05:09 Teach me the ways of sudoku. 05:10 what grid? 05:10 (sona) shakes head 05:10 Speak 05:11 commit sudoku 05:12 LIONS 05:12 see weapon? 05:12 -s 05:13 ee weapon 05:14 design council are retarded 05:20 http://i.imgur.com/vnKeHGO.jpg 05:20 Eh 05:21 Sudoku 05:21 new evil000000s league of perverts comic 05:21 So simple 05:22 go do a 16x16 grid 05:22 If only I understood what the squigglies on that comic meant. 05:22 16x16 is a good challenge 05:22 better than the normal 9x9 05:23 Isn't 16x16 called ultimate Sudoku sometimes? 05:23 makes you want to commit sudoku 05:23 this pleases the crotch. 05:24 mineko 05:24 go to yer PMs 05:24 The Japanese have Seppuku, and the Koreans have Sudoku :P 05:24 t'as le sud au cul ? 05:25 Jigsaw Sudoku is a son of a bitch. 05:25 also where are my communist sausage stories 05:26 How about the sausage stories that end up in your mouth? 05:27 Or mine. 05:27 power aboose strikes again 05:27 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-06-07/ 05:27 lies 05:27 yea that wasn't nsfw 05:27 anyhow, translating 05:27 that was lewd tops 05:28 IT WAS INSULTING TO MY PURE EYES 05:28 DEFILER 05:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e60AAySJ9is 05:29 aauggh 05:29 what is nasus again? 05:29 his species 05:30 can't be a dog... 05:30 a particular breed of dog native to egypt 05:30 canine... something 05:30 ah 05:30 jackal 05:30 yes 05:30 or something 05:31 jackals aren't dog 05:31 slap nystus in the face 05:31 lies 05:31 jackals aren't dogs. 05:31 it has a tail 'n' looks like a dog 'n' shit 05:31 fuk u 05:31 cats have a tail too. 05:32 yeah well a cat looks like a cat 05:32 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egyptian_jackal 05:32 says it be a wolf 05:32 but it's a canis 05:33 DOG SAY 05:33 I SAY 05:34 https://twitter.com/4chan/status/368088495937429505/photo/1 05:34 http://cdn2.gelbooru.com//images/1213/ceab8b08a7ccfa6bba148364e2273926.jpg 05:34 stupid sexy dog 05:35 oh so that's why i felt something was wrong with my Advance Wars copy 05:35 it's not AW2 05:36 it's what then 05:36 HI TO EVERYONE..?HELP PO..HOW TO CHAT BANNED ON FACE BOOK AND INSIDE THE SUMMONERS RIFT.. 05:36 AW1 ? 05:36 ehh 05:36 th'hell is with that guy 05:36 it's "Advance Wars" and "Advance Wars 2-Black Hole Rising" 05:36 I sense a sneezeban coming 05:36 aaaaaah 05:36 aaaaaaah 05:37 aaaaaaaaaaaatcha 05:37 ...so which one is it, veh 05:37 i've been playing the first one 05:37 but i wanted to play the second one 05:37 well, do it 05:38 and I'll link to you an AW sprite comic archive 05:38 HELP!! 05:39 blah 05:39 hm? 05:39 05:39 nah 05:39 why is he crying out for help 05:39 just another guy that got banned on chat because of bad manner 05:39 lol 05:39 desperately trying to find a way to get unbanned 05:39 why is he kicked 05:40 no idea 05:40 by the looks of it, he's not NA/EU either 05:40 i blame iak 05:41 also tanks are bloody useless 05:41 Mid tanks are way better 05:41 http://cdn2.gelbooru.com//images/1717/4e371f648e96f6513b892109ef641273.jpg 05:42 what's with the loincloth instruction 05:42 it's pretty obvious to put a cloth in loincloth 05:42 so that's why i've been chafing 05:42 veh 05:42 tanks are cheap 05:42 and faster 05:42 oh 05:42 i think i can dota 05:43 anyone want to teach me playing dota 05:43 cause i can't figure that game out 05:43 go read a beginner's guide 05:43 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1487467 05:43 dangling bits are usually detatched on design guides 05:43 I recommend "welcome to dota, you suck" 05:43 veh : in AW2, mech flood is pretty damn powerful 05:44 alright 05:44 gonna read that intimidating article 05:44 Purge makes for the most boring caster in existence 05:44 but makes a good guide 05:44 you need less than the value of a mid tank in mechs to destroy a mid tank 05:45 t'is why sensei is broken 05:45 why aren't you playing Space Hulk, Psyk 05:46 because fuck you 05:47 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=123364699 05:47 why shouldn't i play sniper 05:47 :| 05:48 the internet is saying Space Hulk is horrible 05:48 guie probably up-to-date 05:48 guide 05:48 also no idea 05:48 Sniper is like one best newbie heroes 05:49 because original space hulk is a board game 05:49 also, nystus, no 05:49 just no 05:49 OH YEAH? 05:49 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1487472 bonus 05:49 it's one of the heroes newbies pick and do terrible with 05:49 "LET'S RUN MELEE AND CHANNEL MY ULT !" 05:49 'cause they suck 05:49 and shit 05:49 i dunno 05:49 lemme drug myself with painkillers 05:50 so apparently that is Nasus's mum 05:50 deities don't have moms 05:50 only acquaintances and enemies 05:51 aw 05:51 renekton 05:51 poor renekton 05:51 no wonder he's full of fury 05:52 (renekton) : why you treat me as a pet?! 05:52 hmm 05:53 should I name Nasus's mum as Susan instead 05:53 or maybe Nasis 05:54 susan 05:54 hey Izk 05:54 is lux a good solomid champ/ 05:54 today I went to a Korean neighbourhood 05:54 nazus 05:54 and it reminded me of you 05:54 iak 05:54 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1487467?tags=evil000000s 05:54 guys can u help me? 05:54 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1487472?tags=parent%3A1487467 and then this 05:55 help with what 05:55 hi iak 05:55 not a fan of his comics 05:55 hi 05:55 why did it remind you of me 05:55 :ㅁ 05:55 painkillers have no taste 05:55 what kind of help do you need 05:55 i'd rather use something that has one 05:55 like cake 05:56 because you're Korean 05:56 and I don't have many Korean friends 05:56 compared to other nationalities 05:56 iak, at least his version of genderswap nasus? 05:56 :d 05:56 you're like 05:56 one of two 05:56 idk 05:56 i wish you would stop reminding me that you hate koreans whenever you get chance if you consider me a friend 05:57 Akali, why so racist? 05:57 * Akali shrug. 05:57 I didn't say anything about hating right now though 05:57 well, you do time to time with no apparent reason 05:58 I talk about things I hate from time to time alot 05:58 ask anyone who talks to me 05:58 iak 05:58 yes? 05:59 things that you don't like should not be forced upon others 05:59 you're going to make an awful politician 05:59 if you dislike racism, do not be a racist yourself 05:59 hm? 05:59 remember that time when you asked me if all indonesians are jerks? 05:59 well, it's not for us to convince him not to be racist 05:59 if he doesn't tell me, i'm fine with that 05:59 although I don't really mind you saying you hate most chinese people 05:59 because it's true 06:00 hm 06:00 but remember that time you got a bit flipped out because that person is being racist? 06:00 yeah, bear in mind 06:00 tl;dr 06:00 Akali, stop being a bigger cunt than Nystus. 06:00 ~_~ 06:00 * Mineko Charat Lucky is in half a mind to kick vac 06:00 same here 06:01 enough with the kicking 06:01 either way 06:01 Do it if you want, I'll just refresh .-. 06:01 I know what I say, I know what I do 06:01 i just realized 06:01 well, bye for now 06:01 vac was vac 06:01 see ya fei 06:01 bye 06:01 but I don't exactly "hate" Koreans, as I pointed out the other day 06:01 Yeah, I told you in June I was going to be gone for two months @Izk 06:02 you're all being hypocritical about this 06:02 merely that I don't have many fond... memories of Korean people 06:02 :V 06:02 remember how you constantly remind me of how french are cowards 06:02 pfff 06:02 i never say that 06:02 nice, iak. You could have a number of criteria but instead you went with their nationality. 06:02 i mock race according to their food 06:02 good proof of intelligence. 06:02 ikr 06:02 :D 06:02 well, i wasn't here, so 06:03 stop having fun, you moron 06:03 it seems that i put this chat in an agressive mood again 06:03 :| 06:03 naw 06:03 fun is fun 06:03 nah 06:03 psyko 06:03 I'm not aggressive 06:03 I'm totally indifferent to people being racist to chinese people 06:03 nah, izk 06:03 but if it makes you feel better 06:03 iak did 06:03 because I'm racist to my own ethnic myself 06:03 Nobody's racist towards me, I'm white :\ 06:03 I pretty much hate people in general, unless I like them 06:03 :V 06:04 mineko : I'm not indifferent to people hating others based on their nationality 06:04 :[] 06:04 what 06:04 I don't hate the french 06:04 Akali - HEY I DON'T KNOW YOU, I fucking hate you though. 06:04 I don't like Malay people either, I think they can be really... dense at times 06:04 then don't hate the chinese 06:04 but it seemed like you are rather annoyed at french jokes 06:04 Exactly Vac 06:04 exactly 06:04 then so, my apologies 06:04 hate the idiots that are chinese 06:04 Dat logic tho. 06:04 so bad 06:04 //in game 06:04 Uhuh, right 06:04 it is quite... bad, ia 06:05 iak* 06:05 no shit 06:05 then stop having that mindset 06:05 don't wanna 06:05 "I generalize that all X nationality people are fucking morons that I hate because it prevents me from having to experience a more complicated thought process that migth change my assumptions." 06:05 :ㅇ 06:05 I like to hate people 06:05 it makes me cozy 06:05 in my little bubble 06:05 sigh... 06:05 "I will rather misinterpret reality on purpose so it fits my inaccurate, shallow vision of the world." 06:05 contradictory 06:06 well, cultural and historic background can give similar behavior to same ethnic group, but it is important to notice the "not idiots" 06:06 if you like hating on people 06:06 then stop complaining people are idiots 06:06 izk 06:06 because you enjoy the hate 06:06 when there are many idiots in an ethnic 06:06 the things to blame are, in that order : 06:06 1) government 06:06 2) education system 06:06 3) aleatory 06:07 but I need a reason 06:07 or it'll be incomplete 06:07 DDDD: 06:07 which reminds me 06:07 imma go finish that comic i was trying to draw 06:07 your only reason for hating people is that it makes you feel more secure about yourself 06:08 psyk 06:08 4) internet 06:08 nah 06:08 though... nah, yer right 06:08 internet makes smart people smarter, and dumb people dumber... 06:08 THE INTERNET IS AN ILLUMINATI PLOT 06:09 https://images.encyclopediadramatica.se/b/bd/Edroy.jpg 06:09 suddenlu 06:09 BY ALL THAT'S BRILLIANT! 06:09 :D 06:09 why 06:09 is it brilliant 06:09 Because. 06:09 Yaoi 06:10 cause yaoi's actual meaning has anything to do with brilliance 06:11 Bah 06:12 anyway 06:12 if you do like that pairint 06:12 g* 06:12 that's good? 06:12 i do like 63'd edward fanarts, too, so 06:13 I'm going to doter2 06:13 if you want to be pushed around and squashed like a bug, I could go into a custom game and show you stuff, izk 06:13 hmmm 06:13 okay 06:23 Teh 06:23 hmm? 06:23 iak was being a bigger cunt than me 06:23 what do 06:23 Please post logs of said behavior 06:23 i should kick people at random? 06:23 You said teh c word 06:23 HOW HORRIBLE 06:24 bad nysty. 06:24 i'm following orders, ya blithering idiot 06:24 DON'T GIVE ME BAD ONES 06:24 Anyways, I need documentation of said behavior before I pass judgment 06:25 which makes me question the entire point of your bot 06:25 What bot? 06:26 pizza 06:26 *glances at user list* 06:26 I see no pizza 06:28 precisely 06:28 hmm 06:28 This LEAGUEofLEGEND guy 06:29 http://cdn1.gelbooru.com//images/674/d05121f42dd860f66280556a69c8e39daad66d7d.png 06:29 have a dog 06:31 "stupid sexy dog" -Nysty 06:31 or snake 06:31 or fish 06:31 or cat 06:32 or non-newtonian fluid 06:34 http://cdn2.gelbooru.com//images/1729/6c5a718132835b3b9a7b382fed1faf38.jpeg 07:03 Remember when champion pages included the champion's title, like Shen Eye of Twilight or Master Yi the Wuju Bladesman? 07:03 Boy it sure is nice that someone decided to change that. 07:03 you mean me? 07:04 oh wait 07:04 that got undone 07:04 ...and then redone 07:05 durrr 07:05 Redone by this guy. 07:05 motherfucker stealing my job... 07:06 I'm just tooting my own horn, because I don't get to very often, and to make up for how much resistance my ideas tend to get at first but then later on people are surprised it used to be any other way. 07:06 BURN IN HEEEELLLLLLL 07:06 BUUUUUUUUUUURNNNN 07:07 :3 07:07 I luff yew tew, Nysty. 07:11 oh hei 07:11 i'ts proton 07:12 oh hey 07:12 i'ts izkael 07:13 eh proton 07:13 comprule question that I haven't found the answer about 07:13 Shoot. 07:13 when I have a spell that conditionally copies itself, should I precize "you can choose new targets for the copy" even if the spell doesn't target 07:14 it's 07:14 i'ts 07:14 'its 07:14 That shouldn't be necessary. 07:14 'k 07:14 I'm pretty sure there are some effects that copy spells without letting you choose new targets anyway. 07:15 is teh here 07:15 well, this spell doesn't target, so that doesn't really matter. 07:15 no 07:16 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/851368?pool_id=330 07:16 somehow 07:16 fucking internet 07:18 at least it's not Shizuo/Izaya 07:20 oh 07:20 HMMMM 07:21 NO 07:21 NO YOU DON'T 07:25 o_o... 07:28 so 07:28 I updated to MF23 this morning 07:28 and it's dragging me down 07:28 like, 1GB of RAM instead of ~300MB as usual 07:29 Tips for reducing memory usage, on their help: 07:29 "Using fewer tabs 07:29 Each tab requires Firefox to store a web page in memory. If you frequently have more than 100 tabs open, consider using a more lightweight mechanism to keep track of pages to read and things to do, such as: " 07:30 lulululu 07:30 teh, mtg 07:30 k 07:30 I'll be trying to fix it while I play though 07:32 seriously 07:32 fuck you, avast 07:33 Every time I enter octgn 07:33 it put octgn in quarantine 07:33 chat: "This room is not anonymous" 07:33 I feel like it's talking to me 07:33 this room is not you 07:34 FUCK 07:34 YOU 07:34 AVAST 07:34 if it were, we would be inside you 07:35 it won't even let me kill the process 07:35 Like Jonah and the whale? 07:35 don't use Avast 07:35 problem solved 07:36 insert a porcelain cat figure in your ass 07:36 maybe it'll make you say something useful next time 07:36 Microsoft Security Essentials for all your needs 07:36 ...or NOD if yer paranoid 07:36 imma 07:37 try to save all the chats 07:37 also 6 GB in 30 min 07:37 fuck yeah 07:37 let's give up, teh 07:37 I'm too lazy to restart 07:37 k 07:39 https://images.4chan.org/a/src/1376758775105.jpg 07:39 srsly 07:40 http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/sample/sample-63e32d953608d67b807f8fc4f4f0cb5d.jpg 07:40 o_o... 07:40 why nystus 07:40 why icecreams 07:41 because 07:42 where are his nipples 07:42 http://z.mfcdn.net/store/manga/10348/01-003.0/compressed/t010.jpg 07:42 maybe he wasn't born of human 07:42 idk 07:42 most artists skip nipples for some reason 07:44 because apparently male nipples are unsexy 07:44 yes, it is stupid 07:44 same as giant boobs with giant nipples 07:44 muh animangoes make me think that jap ice cream is frozen yoghurt 07:44 augh 07:44 giant nipples 07:45 well, nystus 07:45 seeing the boobs you link and how they're always arrow-pointy at the end 07:45 you can safely assume that the nipples are only slightly smaller than the character's head 07:46 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-08-13/ 07:52 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-09-03/ 07:57 EUW LCS is heating up right now 07:57 Tierbreakers going on 07:58 If anyone wants to watch 07:58 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-09-17/ 07:58 link 07:58 http://euw.lolesports.com/?ref=en_na_pvpc_s3split2euwk9 08:14 http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/6dec04ada484004813ba89baf1e3944f.jpg 08:14 :o 08:18 hah 08:28 trying to pm with akali has failed for last hour 08:28 Vandal: 68.191.41.127 Page: List of champions' attack damage 08:29 WHO IS YOUR PILOT, ROBOT 08:29 bleh 08:29 is it actually a bot 08:29 if i say it is, means it is 08:30 It does do bot things 08:30 YOU QUESTION MY KNOWLEDGE? 08:32 Nysty, have you looked at its contribs? 08:33 YOU ARE QUESTION MY COMPETENCE? 08:33 I KEEL YOU 08:33 repent 08:34 so many stars 08:34 @_@ 08:34 Its contribs are basically editing every Ability Details page with the same thing... reeks of bot 08:35 lol jeri 08:35 you actually joined 08:35 Hi Swag 08:35 Hi guys. I'm new. 08:35 So am I. 08:35 We come from the DOT chat lol 08:35 (nyan) 08:36 (nyan) 08:36 (cat) 08:37 Hello 08:37 oh 08:37 he left 08:37 no wait 08:44 DoT? 08:47 Defender of Texel, it seems 08:48 Damager of Towels 08:49 Destrouer of Texts 08:49 Defiler of Tyourmum 08:50 https://images.4chan.org/a/src/1376763115538.jpg 08:50 have a snake 08:50 DOES THIS PLEASE YOU, PSYK? 08:50 that's a naga 08:50 not a snake 08:50 fuck you, it's a snake 08:51 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-10-25/ 08:54 it pleases me 08:54 whatever the hell it is 08:58 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/2000-11-07/ 08:59 psy, you read SFAM? 09:07 ? 09:09 http://amultiverse.com/ 09:12 later 09:17 Hello Andrew, Ozu. 09:17 ohai Teh 09:18 You're on your regular account and StealthTeh at the same time 09:18 So I need to find my copy 09:18 Of CoD: Black Ops 09:18 No I'm not. 09:19 Totally not 09:19 I have no idea what you're talking about 09:19 * StealthTeh hisses, "he liess" 09:19 yay, 2 rank games and I won both 09:20 i might get a good rating at this rate 09:20 ohai SlariC 09:20 good job 09:20 how much wins do i need to not be in gold 09:20 What Feirund said 09:20 Current rank and LP? 09:20 a ho, a midget and a half-sister luster walk into a bar... 09:20 ...what's the punchline? 09:21 2 ranked match in total 09:21 :3 09:21 That joke was dumb, Nystus. 09:21 i know 09:21 Keep winning 09:21 ClariS: Clarify your question please 09:21 You'll get placed in high Bronze 09:21 Then keep winning s'more 09:21 You'll end up in Silver V 09:21 You can win s'mores? 09:21 Once again, s'more winning 09:22 Until Gold V 09:22 Rinse and repeat 09:22 i want the best rating and then stop playing rank 09:22 :3 09:22 your elo decreases over time 09:22 That's Diamond 1 09:22 sadly 09:22 when you don't play 09:22 And you lose it for not playing 09:22 i got 3 days until decay sets in 09:23 where the fuck is Thunder 09:23 noooooo 09:23 but i don't want to play rank that often 09:23 Once every 2 weeks 09:23 28 days* 09:23 nooooo 09:23 My bad 09:23 once a month, that's even too much 09:24 Then don't even bother getting out of Bronze 09:24 i must reach gold 09:25 i need to be within the 2% 09:25 i must!! 09:25 I'm pretty sure gold's not that prestigious 09:25 at least not anymore 09:26 hey, at the end of the season, they will most likely give our rewards based on divison 09:26 i must reach as high as possible when that time comes 09:26 and lol, Kayle counters Singed so hard 09:26 heheheheheh 09:26 hehehehhhehehehehehehehehhehehe 09:27 muahahhahahahhahhahahhaahahahhahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaah 09:33 maaaan 09:34 Can Cleanse remove Zed R? 09:34 it's mildly bizarre watching something sci-fi when the VR equipment is just huge compared to Oculus Rift 09:36 ...also highly improable unless it's made from incredibly light materials 09:36 your neck would snap 09:36 like yer boobs 09:37 bitch i cut you 09:37 >.> 10:12 ohai 10:15 PROTON 10:15 Hm? 10:15 so many possibilities for OP, so little mythical slots in a set 10:16 Point? 10:17 do I need one ? 10:17 so yer saying that you need a blunt instead 10:23 It is funny 10:23 Because blunt is slang for a large quantity of cannabis rolled into form to be smoked. 10:24 if you need to explain a joke, there is no joke 10:25 proton 10:25 point ? 10:25 I won the internet 10:25 by K.O. 10:25 A winrar is you 10:25 Blunt: 10:25 Slang. a cigar stuffed with marijuana. 10:27 i want to see a high Psyk 10:28 GET HIGH, MAGGOT 10:29 no. 10:37 High on life? 10:38 Vandal: 217.122.132.183 Page: Disbelieve Note: he created this page, it's just wasing server space 10:39 thanks. 10:25 I won the internet 10:25 by K.O. 10:25 A winrar is you 10:25 Blunt: 10:25 Slang. a cigar stuffed with marijuana. 10:27 i want to see a high Psyk 10:28 GET HIGH, MAGGOT 10:29 no. 10:37 High on life? 10:38 Vandal: 217.122.132.183 Page: Disbelieve Note: he created this page, it's just wasing server space 10:39 thanks. 10:54 wait, what 10:54 LIONS 10:54 I SEE AN UGLY WEAPON 10:56 I hope that isn't your pet name for your phallus. 10:56 http://youtu.be/-VZRjM0p9NU 10:58 would make for an odd phallus 10:58 though it does fire in bursts 10:58 (fp) 10:59 that was highly amusing 11:00 wait 11:00 published on 16th? 11:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA73fBSv-NU 11:00 11:00 here too 11:02 i swear, Grineer grow their weapons 11:02 organic as fuck 2013 08 17